Kawaii Kitty!
by Cyrus Drawon
Summary: I always found that there weren't enough IkutoXYoru moments so I decided to write a one-shot!  A cute, fluffy and little embarressing moment between the both of them...Read and Review please if you want more!


By: Ciel Elleira Sky

Disclaimer: I own nothing of these characters. But if I did, there would have more of Ikuto and his adorable chara YORU!

Summary: IkutoXYoru

Warnings: M

(It's a cute fluffy little **one-shot** I wanted to make of this cute pair)

Please read and review.

A Kawaii Kitty!

_Ikuto stood there in an empty room, alone. He looked around in wonder. Where was he?_

_Yoru appeared all of a sudden, smiling his amazing large grin and Ikuto had to smile at that._

"_Nya Ikuto! Wanna play with me-nya?" Yoru asked him as he flew around him several times to get his attention. Ikuto sighed happily, "What do you want to play, Yoru?" Yoru grinned widely at him before his smile turned into an evil one, _

"_Not what…but where-nya!" Yoru jumped at him and as if in a flash, Yoru was the size of a normal teenage boy would be. Ikuto was on the floor with a large Yoru on top of him. What the heck? Ikuto blinked up at his guardian chara, "Yoru?"_

"_What is it-nya?" He asked him cutely. Suddenly, Yoru bent down and kissed Ikuto hard on the lips. Ikuto gasped in the kiss, allowing access to Yoru to stick his tongue inside his mouth and explore the wet and hot cavern. Yoru purred in the kiss and began running his claws gently over Ikuto's clothed chest._

"_Yo-ru!" Ikuto moaned out when he felt his friend beginning to rub himself gently on top of him causing a great friction between their northern regions. Yoru broke the kiss blushing, "What-nya?"_

"_You said to…play! Not this!" Ikuto groaned out in pleasure, having his guardian chara hump himself on him was hotter than he ever thought possible. It was even turning him on hard. Yoru sat up and began removing what little clothes he had on when suddenly, Ikuto raised his hand and grabbed his now hard erection. Yoru screamed in pleasure. There is a hitch in his purring, soft growls and gasps when Ikuto slowly moves his hand up and down the hard shaft of his chara._

"_You are…good-nya!" Yoru moans out in sheer pleasure. Ikuto groaned seeing his guardian twitch with every jerk he did with his hand. His little friend, well no longer little, was acting like he was in heat or something. But he was getting too hard himself to even think about it. Yoru slowly moved his hips against Ikuto's hand, purring against Ikuto's neck in pleasure._

"_Yoru…you are dripping wet." Ikuto mentioned softly, his own erection showing through his tight pants. Yoru opened his lust filled eyes to look down at him and smiled cutely, "You are hard, just by looking at me-nya?" Yoru rubs his hand gently over the bulge in his pants and is rewarded by a long and low moan from Ikuto._

_Yoru gazes up at Ikuto and asks him uncertain, "Can I?" Ikuto smiles at him and pets his head lovingly, "Do as you wish." Ikuto kisses him with just as much force as the first kiss they shared together. Yoru begins undoing Ikuto's pants and lets his erection come out of its confinement. _

"_You're big-nya!" Yoru blushes and dips down to give a kiss on the head of his penis. Ikuto groans and gasps when Yoru takes his erection in one swift movement deep within his throat._

"_Oh God!" Ikuto groans out in pleasure, gripping Yoru's hair in his hand encouraging him to keep going._

"_Yoru!" Ikuto yelled out as Yoru began to bob his head up and down and purr softly around his erection making him approach even more his climax._

"_Mmm?" Yoru asked even though he still had Ikuto deep within his mouth. Ikuto yelled again at the vibrations it caused, "Yoru!"_

_Like a fire work, his climax came and Ikuto closed his eyes tightly, dipping his head back as his pleasure suddenly, exploded into millions of stars before him. Yoru made sure to clean him completely off before removing him from his mouth and kissing Ikuto lovingly. Ikuto let out a soft pleasurable moan as he tasted himself in Yoru's mouth._

"_Let's play again soon-nya!" Yoru grinned at him, giving Ikuto a good view of his cat like fangs._

"_Yes." Ikuto smiled at him. _

"Yoru." Ikuto whispered in his sleep. He was back at his house, alone, and unaware he was talking in his sleep. Yoru lay fast asleep as well, on Ikuto's chest. He had drool falling down his chin as he mumbled something in his sleep as well.

"Yoru…" Yoru stirred awake as he heard his name being called out softly. He opened his large cat eyes and blinked, "Ikuto-nya?" Yoru sat up gently, rubbing his eyes with his large cat paws and yawned happily. But he felt Ikuto stir under him and he blinked and gazed down, "Ikuto?" But he was not awake, he was asleep dreaming peacefully.

Yoru began to float and went next to Ikuto's face asking in wonder, "Ikuto, you dreaming-nya?" But when Ikuto suddenly let out a soft pleasurable moan, Yoru blushed uncontrollably and turned around in shock, "What the hell-nya?" Ikuto turned on his side and mumbled something in his sleep once again. Yoru slightly looked over his shoulder to look at him.

"Yoru…kawaii…" Ikuto blushed a slight red in his sleep and moaned out again causing Yoru to blush an even darker red and cover his cat ears with his paws in shock, "LALALALALALA! I'm not listening-nya! Ikuto, wake up-nya!" Ikuto's eyes blinked open and he sat up in wonder, "Yoru…why did you wake me up?"

Yoru stared at him; his face flushed a deep red and his ears and tail down. How could he tell Ikuto that he was dreaming of him and moaning in pleasure on top of it? He had to admit it was sexy of Ikuto to do that unconsciously, but having to tell him what he did is something completely different.

"Yoru" Ikuto asked in question. He stared up at his little guardian chara, he noticed how his ears and tail were down and his cheeks were a red color, "Yoru." Yoru gazed down at Ikuto, watching him wave his hand for him to come closer. So he did, slowly and unsure, he floated up to Ikuto and waited as he laid his large hand on his head.

"Tell me what's wrong." Ikuto told him softly, smiling his genuine smiles. Yoru looked into his eyes, biting his lip and telling him in a mumble, "You were dreaming-nya…"

"What? I didn't hear you Yoru."

"I said…YOU WERE TALKING AND MOANING IN YOUR SLEEP-NYA!" Yoru yelled at him embarrassingly. Ikuto paused in shock and stared at his little guardian. He was dreaming and moaning in his sleep? Oh wait…he just remembered his dream. Crap and he was moaning on top of it? No wonder Yoru is acting this…strange.

"What was I…saying?" Ikuto asked him shyly, rubbing his hand behind his head. Yoru gazed down officially hating himself for even bringing up the matter.

"You…You were saying my name-nya…" Ikuto sighed at the condition he just made his friend in.

Uncomfortable and embarrassed.

It was rare for Ikuto to talk in his sleep, let alone moan in his sleep, but now he just caused Yoru to feel really uncomfortable and he hated himself for that.

"I'm sorry." Ikuto whispered to him, pulling his small guardian into his hand and hugging him against his cheek softly in a loving way. Yoru purred softly at the feel of Ikuto's skin rubbing against him, he blushed happily.

"You forgive me?" Ikuto asked him smiling. Yoru looked up at him and nodded, "YEAH-NYA!" They both smiled before Ikuto lay back down on his bed and waited as Yoru lay back down against his chest. He closed his eyes and sighed peacefully until he heard Yoru ask him shyly, "Was it…um…"

Ikuto blinked, "Was it what?"

"Was it, a good dream you had-nya?" Yoru asked him, he hid his face with Ikuto's clothes as he said this. Ikuto smirked at the memory of the dream, his cute little guardian chara sitting above him with a deep red blush across his face, "Yes, yes it was Yoru."

Yoru gazed up at him, "What was it about?" Ikuto smiled down at him as well, petting his head lovingly before telling him with a wink, "About a kawaii kitty!"

**XXX**

**Hi, I find there aren't many stories about Ikuto and Yoru, and yet they are adorable together. Although they can't really do anything together in bed, I let my imagination go free with this pair!**

**In case someone doesn't know what 'Kawaii' means it's a Japanese word for 'Cute'! Because Yoru is cute!**

**Ikuto: Indeed he is. (Nods)**

**Me: Whoa! Where'd you come from? (Stares at him in shock)**

**Ikuto: Your window was open so I snuck in. (he stares at all of you reading)**

**Me: OMG! (Runs away in fear) Pervert!**

**Ikuto: What did I do? (Innocent) Please read and review if you would like to have other one-shots of me and my adorable chara…**


End file.
